


Ten Days

by Drawinganimemaster



Series: In Every Universe [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawinganimemaster/pseuds/Drawinganimemaster
Summary: Catra D'riluth is a show stopping Broadway star known for her character portrayals of tragic hero's who toe the line between the white and the gray areas; when fans come out they’re in for a wild night with her high belts to classic rock and roll tunes. It’s nearing the start of Christmas which means it’ll take an extra hour to get back to her apartment in Mystacor with all the traffic from the Holiday shoppers. She’s getting her grocery shopping done early to beat the crowds when Scorpia tells her the news, and yeah, of course she drops the carton of almond milk because, apparently—Adora Grayskull is a fan, and she wants to do a song with her?Broadway AU where Mystacor is the new NYC
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: In Every Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909423
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	1. Prologue

Prologue

“Ladies and gentlemen, here to tell us about her number one selling album,  _ The Sword _ , please welcome to the stage—Adora Grayskull!”

Adora walks out on cue wearing a cream sweater she picked out from her closet and a pair of old blue jeans. It’s a large deviation from the over the top gown her stylist Megan picked out for her early this morning but, they both knew there was no way Adora was going to be able to walk in the heels that went with the gown (even if it’s just from back to center stage). The final moment came when Adora tried modeling the heels the night before; after Megan watched her wobble in them (almost twisting her ankle several times) she relented and shoved a pair of sneakers in Adora’s hand saying, “just wear the damn shoes”.

And so, Adora doesn’t wobble as she walks from back to center stage, waving to the audience as she sends them her rehearsed grin.

“Adora,” the talk show host Double Trouble (DT for short) waits until she’s seated at the adjacent couch before they begin. “...you are a hard woman to get a hold of, you know that?”

Adora laughs. “Yeah, I’ve been busy working on logistics for the new tour I’m having to promote the album. And my team and I still aren’t halfway through deciding what venues we’re picking so, yeah, it’s been a little hectic. But I’m definitely looking forward to relaxing for the Holidays.”

“And you’re opening up for Mermista in Mystacor this Thursday, right?”

Adora grins. “That is correct.”

“For those of you who happen to be living under a rock, Mystacor hosts a grand tree lighting every year along with a festival—there’s fun activities, food, music...The works. The festival is usually open all day but the fun stuff,” DT gesture to Adora, “won’t arrive until 8 pm. Is it safe to say you’ll be performing one of the new songs from your album?”

“Yes it is.”

DT pulls out a copy of the album out from underneath their desk and waves it dramatically at the crowd. The cover is a simple concept, a blurred out image of Adora sitting on the rooftop of her old group home. It was selected as the cover a couple weeks after she finished writing the last song of her album but the picture itself was actually taken years ago. In reality, Adora hasn’t been to the Horde since she got out.

Back then Adora would stay up all night on that roof writing songs—as a kid people thought she was foolish (no one escaped the Horde they said) but in the end it was her music that saved her.

“Love the cover.” DT asks, “where did you take it? Your fans have been trying to figure it out for weeks but they’re drawing blanks.”

Adora doesn’t have to look over DT’s shoulder to know that her publicist is shaking her head violently backstage.

“Nowhere special,” Adora laughs off the memories of her harsh childhood. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“You could never.” DT slaps her on the wrist for even thinking such a thing. “Sometimes a picture is just a picture. These days everyone tries to find a hidden message behind every little thing and they forget the beauty of being blunt.”

“I know right?” Adora rants, “last month I almost got swarmed by these angry Frosta fans because I was wearing a shirt that said  _ Summer’s On _ .” Everyone who is a fan of Frosta knows her signature slogan ( “ _ Frost On _ ” ) she uses to close out on her video blogs. Adora doesn’t even have any beef with Frosta, she’s actually spoken to her at a lot of award shows and she seems like a cool kid, but her fandom can get intense. They nearly chased Adora down the block for wearing such an offending shirt in Frost territory.

Now Adora has to find a new place to buy tacos.

“Sounds like there’s a story there.”

“Just a bit yeah, but it’s over and dealt with and I only have minor psychological trauma from the encounter so it’s fine. But Frosta, girl, if you’re watching this please tell your fans to stop glaring at me whenever I step into the Taco Bell on 3rd. I just want to buy nacho fries in peace.”

DT doesn’t laugh along with the audience but their lip does give a slight quirk which is a large feat to accomplish. They wait for the audience to settle down before starting back up again. “So, back to your album. I've obviously listened to all the songs but if you were to explain, to some who maybe hasn’t listened to any of it at all, what it was about...”

“Yeah sure, I’ll explain it to the audience because obviously you’ve listened to it.”

“Of course.”

Adora rubs on the fabric of her blue jeans; it never gets easy explaining her vision to the world no matter how many interviews she experiences.

“What is my album about? Well, it’s about a lot of things—I can go on about for hours and at the same time I'm at a loss for words—and I know some of you haven’t had the chance to hear it so I’ll be brief.” Adora likes her music to speak for itself anyway. “ _ The Sword _ is honestly nothing special...it's about a girl from a small town who’s using her music to protect her through the dark nights and, you know, guide her out. It’s a story we’ve all heard a dozen times before. Nothing special.”

“Well, good thing you have a marketing team.”

She digs her nails into the skin of her jeans—she wouldn’t be surprised if she pulled them back to find a blue hue underneath the bed of her nails. A couple years ago, when she lived in the dark, Adora wouldn’t think twice about decking DT in the face. But she’s not in the Horde anymore, so Adora follows her publicist's instruction and smiles for the camera.

“Speaking of marketing, I know you’ve done a few commercials but you still haven’t really broken out into the acting scene. And I know a lot of your peers are branching out into acting—you’ve got Perfuma with her new appearance on  _ Weeds,  _ the new horror film coming out next year, you’ve got Mermista with her mini series on YouTube, and I know Bow is always working on a project.”

Adora perks up. “Actually, Bow is giving me acting lessons from time to time.”

“The prince of script?” DT backtracks. “Okay so, I know the best friend squad is a name you all have coined and you guys are always working on these amazing projects but I am curious to know how you all met.”

“There isn’t really a crazy story behind it. Bow, Glimmer and I met at Etheria, the school of Performing Arts, during our first year.”

DT interrupts. “Once again, for those of you living under a rock, Glimmer is on the hit show  _ Etherian Dynasty _ , and Bow is a script writing mastermind.” DT turns back to her with a split grin. “Proceed darling.”

“Yeah so anyway, we had a lower level script writing class where we had an end of the year project. We needed to write a twenty minute film and we had to pick three people for groups. It worked out perfectly for because Bow was the best writer in the class, but he hated doing stunts and still does til this day; Glimmer was the best actor but was terrible at writing; and I wasn’t afraid to jump off the roof, and we all know how questionable my acting is, so it wasn’t too hard for us to assign roles.”

“How often are you taking acting lessons from Bow?”

“Whenever I have the time which is not at all frequent.” Adora shrugs, “I just hate sitting still you know? And there’s nothing wrong with being a hard worker.”

“But breaks are important too. Didn’t you just finish touring last year? Now you’re jumping right back into it.”

Adora has to try very hard not to roll her eyes. “How else am I going to promote my brand and connect with my audience.”

“Mhm...tell me again what you’ll be doing the week before Christmas?”

Adora huffs out a quick breath, but she makes sure it doesn’t come across the wrong way. “I’ll be performing at Mystacor.”

DT shakes their head. “Darling, I thought you were taking a break for the Holidays not jumping in head first.”

“Okay, okay, I know it sounds like I’m working through the Holiday but I’m not. I promise!” Adora waits for the crowd to cool down before saying, “after I perform I’m taking a train to the upper west side.”

“The west side? I’m getting chills already.” DT taps her on the hand and urges her on. “Come on, don’t keep us in suspense.”

“I’m seeing  _ Etherian Blues _ on Broadway.” Adora confesses.

“Really?” DT suddenly looks far more interested than they have been throughout the entire interview. In the back of her mind Adora knows there’s a reason for DT’s sudden interest, she just can’t remember  _ why _ . She can however see her publicist (the third one this year by the way) viciously shaking her head backstage as she types away on her phone while muttering to herself. “Are you sure this was a good way to broadcast that news? Now they’ll have to up security at the theater.”

“Well, I don’t think…” Adora stumbles.

“...and now that you’ve announced it, everyone will probably only buy tickets just to get a glimpse of you or try their luck at an autograph.” DT presses their face into their palm and gives her a sly grin, “I’m sure you’ll steal the show.”

Adora laughs at the absurdity. “Oh no, trust me, Catra is gonna have everyone’s attention. She’s amazing.”

DT raises a brow. “You’re a fan?”

“I saw her in  _ Shoelaces _ when I was 16 and it was literally insane. While I was learning Geometry at some public school she was performing on Broadway! She kind of inspired me to get into music,” Adora laughs awkwardly “...but then I found out I was a terrible actor and had to change career paths a bit.”

“What’s your favorite role she’s played?”

“Tracey Tanner from  _ Staceys _ , hands down one of her best performances like—it’s not even up for discussion.” Adora gushes. “And that was after she had to take a year off to re-train her voice. I’d kill for her range, and she does it so effortlessly. Meanwhile, my eye does a weird twitch when I’m singing...I think we all know the song I’m talking about.” She’s seen too many memes about it to be embarrassed now (some of them were actually pretty funny, and she knows Glimmer made one and is secretly trolling her about it but she still hasn’t found proof).

“She’s seriously amazing, I wish I could write a song with her. It would be cool to deviate from the stuff I normally do.”

DT looks like they’re hiding a smirk behind their hand but it’s gone just as quickly as it had come. “Well, I hope you have a great time watching kitten’s performance, you’re definitely in for a show now. And good luck with your upcoming tour.”

Adora smiles. “Thanks so much for having me.” 

“Anytime.” DT turns back to the camera for closing remarks. “That’s all the time we have, but make sure you all support Etheria’s sweetheart by downloading her new album that’s available on Spotify and on Apple Music. And don’t forget to tune into channel 5 for her show stopping performance at the tree lighting this Thursday night at 8 pm / 7 pm central. 

“Next week on  _ Chatting with DT _ we’ll have a guest performer who’s gonna teach us a thing or two about the way we hang up Christmas decorations. Be here or don’t come back at all!”

The cameraman pans away slowly. He’s a young looking guy with baggy blue jeans and an oversized hoodie with the words  _ Chatting with DT  _ faded on the front in big white letters. He gestures with his hand; 3...2...1. “And we’re clear!”

“Finally,” DT pushes up from their seat. They shoot a scowl at the camera man and demands “what happened to the Tobiah chair I had imported from Spain? Why am I breaking my back on this third tier garbage, Steve?”

“It won’t be here until next week,” Steve looks pretty calm for someone who’s having his head bitten off; he must go through this a lot. “Remember? Shipment got backed up, there was a massive snow storm that took out most of the power.”

“That’s awful!”

“But don’t worry—“

“—my chair!”

“—most of the families have their power back.”

DT groans, “this day just keeps getting worse. First some intern ruins my coffee and now this…” they pause the dramatics and glance at Adora. DT smiles suddenly, sharp teeth peeking out from the dip of their lips. Adora prefers it when they scowl. “Well, at least one good thing came out of today.”

Adora has no idea what  _ that  _ means but she knew what she was getting into accepting this interview. She’s heard the horror stories of the interviews gone wrong with DT and counts herself lucky she didn’t make a complete fool of herself. So she unclips the microphone from her sweater, mutters a quick “thanks for having me”, and makes her way backstage. This was only her first interview for the morning; she has several more lined up to advertise her upcoming tour so she doesn’t have time to linger.

She tries to slip through the lingering crew backstage so she can get to her dressing room and out of this maze of a building. But being Adora Grayskull has its perks and disadvantages; she gets approached by some of the crew and guests with backstage passes.

_ “Great interview.” _

_ “I love your music, I can’t wait to listen to the new album!” _

_ “My daughter is a huge fan, can you sign this poster for her? You can just make it out to Bill. Her name is Billie...Bill is just, uh, a nickname.” _

_ “Can I get a picture?” _

Adora keeps her cool and manages to appease everyone in a few short minutes. She gets to her dressing room at last and finds her publicist, Vicki, pacing the room.

“Hey Vick, just let me grab my bag and I’m ready to go.”

“I quit.”

Adora snaps her head around, she squeaks out “you  _ what _ ?”

“I quit. As in, I’m quitting. I know it’s last minute and I’ll probably get blackballed but I can’t do this.”

“No, no, no, please don’t quit. This is gonna be my fourth publicist who’s dropped me!” Adora is not against begging; it’s the Holiday, the most frantic time of the year, and she doesn’t think she’ll be able to find help on such short notice. “I’ll give you a raise? I promise I won’t push you to get me those hosting gigs anymore or—wait...why are you quitting?”

Vicki’s face twists up. “You just went on live television and told the world you’re a fan of Catra  _ D'riluth _ .”

“...because I am.”

“Look Adora.” Vicki takes off her square frame glasses. There are heavy bags under her eyes that Adora hadn’t noticed before. “You have a very clear brand. You are Etheria’s Sweetheart, okay, you can’t just go around saying you rock out to music by Catra D'riluth. And you sure as hell can’t say she inspired you to get where you are today! Most of your fans are teenage girls who have parents who monitor their music; do you really think this is going to encourage parents to buy your music for their children? No. They’re going to block you out and your sales are gonna suffer.”

“Or maybe...they won’t care about any of that and they’ll just make decisions based on my music and what I represent.” Adora says with an optimistic smile, but it falls short when Vicki’s expression stays the same. She watches her ex-publicist gather her remaining things. “Vicki come on. I know you think I messed up but I have seven interviews today, are you really just gonna leave me like this? You’ll never get hired again.”

Vicki shrugs on her shoulder bag. “Good luck Adora,” she says before slipping out the door.

Adora’s nails bite into the rubber casing of her phone. She almost throws it across the room but she suddenly has a better idea for how to salvage this mess and calls Bow. He answers on the second ring.

“Hello stranger.”

Adora groans, “it has not been that long.”

“I haven’t heard from you in weeks!”

“It’s been three days, Bow.”

A pause.

“Damn it, I told Glimmer to update my calendar, my days are all mixed up.” Bow says, “I’ve been locked in my apartment for weeks working on this script. Time kind of flies when you’re in the zone.”

Adora spends days in her room when she’s working on a new song—it’s easy to lose track of time—so she nods. “I get it, yeah.”

“So, what’s going on? I thought you were busy promoting the tour. If you need more acting lessons we can try some new improve out or go off one of my old scripts.”

“I’m good for now—well, I’m not good, my acting is terrible but I’m not here for that. Vicki just quit on me.”

“What!”

Adora frowns. “Glimmer?”

“Yeah,” Bow says “you’re on speaker.”

Glimmer scoffs. “I knew she was flaky the moment she  _ forgot _ to schedule our lunch date.”

“Yeah well, she’s gone and now I have seven interviews I have to manage. I forgot that you were busy Bow, but Glim can you drive down and help me out? I just need someone to tell me when I should take my foot out my mouth and to stop me from accepting any more dog food commercials. I still can’t get that  _ Roasted Spinach  _ smell out of my shirt.”

“You want me to be your publicist? I’m not exactly trained for it.”

“Yeah, but you’re an actor! Just think of this as another one of your roles but with a lot more improvising.”

Glimmer gives. “Fine, but you owe me. I won’t tell you when or how but just know it’s coming.”

“Okay, now I’m having regrets.”

“Too late I’m already grabbing my keys!” Glimmer shakes them on the other line for emphasis. “Wait, as your new publicist I need to know what I’m getting into. So why did Vicki quit? No, why does it seem like all your publicists drop you?”

“Not all of them...Abby had to move for a family emergency.”

“Bow and I saw her dancing at some club a few weeks later. She was lying.”

Adora plops down on the couch saying, “it’s not easy working for me I guess. I don’t make them work on Holidays, that would be insane, but the workload is pretty heavy. But this time it wasn’t my fault!”

“What happened?” Bow asks.

“Okay so, I just had an interview with DT on their talk show; all we did was go over my plans for the Holiday, you know I’m opening for Mermista, and we talked about my album.”

“I don’t see a problem.”

“Exactly!” Adora shakes her head, “like, why can’t I tell people I’m going to a Broadway show to see Catra perform.”

“...Adora,” there’s a long pause before Bow asks “what exactly did you say?”

“Just that she really inspired me to get into music and I’d love to do a song with her. Then Vicki flipped out about my sales going down and said all this bull shit about my image. Why can’t I just write music, why does it have to be designed for a certain demographic?”

Bow says, “okay Vicki was wrong for dropping you so abruptly.”

“Thank you.”

“But this is every publicist's nightmare.”

Adora groans. “Not you too.”

“Adora, your fans are teenagers, you know how important your image is. Being associated with Catra is definitely not something that’ll help your brand.”

“It’s not like Catra got caught on video kicking a puppy and then lied about it for months like that lady Weaver from that old 70’s sitcom did. Why is everyone bashing her? She’s a legend.”

She can almost hear Glimmer rolling her eyes when she says, “we’re not bashing Catra, okay, I know she’s cool.”

“What?” Adora whispers.

“Yeah, she’s cool.” Glimmer says. “A little bit too sarcastic...because of her I still can’t go into Chick-Fil-A without them calling security.”

Adora jumps up. “You know her? And you’ve never told me!”

“I didn’t know you were some mega fan! And it doesn’t matter, she’s probably gonna contact you in a few days for a follow up on that song.”

“Don’t get my hopes up.” Adora sighs. “I doubt Catra pays attention to stuff like this. It’s just a grapevine rumor, I bet she won’t even give it attention.”

Glimmer sounds exasperated. “You dumb blonde.”

“Okay, ouch. Why did I deserve that?”

“Double Trouble is Catra’s publicist.”


	2. Etherian Blues

1

Catra D'riluth gets out of bed after hitting snooze on her alarm for the 5th time this morning, and she would have succeeded in going back to bed had it not been for her lovable (traitorous) cat. Melog sits atop the highest place in her bedroom, butt pointed to the sky as they prepare to pounce.

“I’m up already, stand down.”

Melog does no such thing but doesn’t make a fuss as Catra crawls out of bed and slugs over to her closest. Her bedroom isn’t much of a room, but more like a wide open space in the center of her apartment in Mystacor. There’s not much privacy with the kitchen to her left, barely separated by a thin piece of drywall, and the bathroom down the hall, but she lives alone and she likes everything being easily accessible. There was a time where she had to share a house with 12 other kids—she’d felt like a sardine packed nice and tight in that house, nothing but a presentation for the outside world to see.

The spunky cat pounces atop her shoulder, slumping its body around her like a scarf. “Melog! I’m not sleeping, okay, I’m just getting some clothes. Humans have to wear them. We can't just walk around naked like you animals.”

Melog hisses and nearly digs their nails through her tank top.

“Ouch, okay I’m sorry. You know how I get when I’m up this early.”

Melog seems to calm down and nuzzles her cheek before hoping off to go about their day.

Catra mutters “crazy cat” as she goes through the daily motions. It takes a bit longer than expected but in 30 minutes she’s out the door with a raisin bagel and a grocery list. She zips her coat up all the way (this is the coldest winter they’ve seen in years) and heads out to the supermarket. It’s the one thing she loves about living in Mystacor—everything is within walking distance and she never has to take the train. She’s saving a lot of money on gas but not so much with the monthly parking pass she has to pay for at her building.

“That’s her,” a pair of school girls whispering frantically look Catra’s way as they wait for the traffic light to turn red. “It has to be.”

“That’s not her—“

“Lizzy, we  _ just  _ passed her billboard! It’s a sign.”

Catra rubs her forehead in disdain.  _ It’s too early for this _ , she thinks.

A throat clears, startling Catra out of her revere, it’s one of the school girls. She’s a spunky redhead with freckles scattered across her face; her school uniform is clean and pressed without a wrinkle in sight. “You’re Catra right?”

“Who else would I be?”

Literal stars burst in the redheads eyes, she whips around to her friend whose face has all but dropped to the ground. “I told you! My friend didn’t believe me but I knew it was you! Can I get a picture, please?”

“Me too!” Lizzy begs, making her way over now that the coast is clear.

“Yeah, no problem.”

They take a couple pictures just before the traffic light motions for them to cross the street. The girls thank her profusely and then Catra’s walking up 3rd street and into the supermarket. She gets one of those small handheld baskets and starts tossing stuff inside—eggs, bread, butter—most of the necessities before she goes to the snack aisle.

Catra picks up a box of microwave popcorn when Scorpia calls. She answers as soon as her hand is free.

“What’s up?”

“Wildcat! Where are you right now?”

Catra huffs, “at the grocery store picking up snacks for game night as you requested. Do you know that it’s 10 am right now? I should be sleeping.”

“Okay first of all, this is a normal time of the day where people are…” she stops abruptly “it doesn’t matter. Check your messages, I sent you a link because you’re not gonna believe me if I tell you.”

Catra sighs. “I know what this is about.”

“You do?”

“Scorpia do we need to have another  _ meeting _ ? We told you, those squirrels were not plotting against you. I don’t care how many fake videos you send me, it's not going to change my mind.”

“They were following me home! And it is not even...just watch for yourself and then proceed to text me in all caps.” Scorpia hangs up.

Catra opens her messages with Scorpia and clicks on the most recent link, it sends her to the  _ Chatting with DT  _ website where they post episodes and short videos with different guest stars. The page Scorpia sends her to is actually a brief article titled  _ Adora Grayskull Chatting with DT _ , she could read through it but she clicks on the video highlight instead. She plugs her headphones in to listen as she continues her shopping.

_ “Darling, I thought you were taking a break for the Holidays not jumping in head first.” _

_ “Okay, okay, I know it sounds like I’m working through the Holiday but I’m not. I promise! After I perform I’m taking a train to the upper west side.” _

_ “The west side? I’m getting chills already. Come on, don’t keep us in suspense.” _

_ “I’m seeing Etherian Blues on Broadway.” Adora confesses. _

Catra rolls her eyes because the last thing she needs is America’s sweetheart coming to her show trying to usurp her.

_ “Really? Are you sure this was a good way to broadcast that news? Now they’ll have to up security at the theater.” _

_ “Well, I don’t think…”  _

_ “...and now that you’ve announced it, everyone will probably only buy tickets just to get a glimpse of you or try their luck at an autograph. I’m sure you’ll steal the show.” _

_ Adora laughs. “Oh no, trust me, Catra is gonna have everyone’s attention. She’s amazing.” _

Catra almost drops the almond milk because she never would’ve expected Adora Grayskull to be a fan of hers.

_ “You’re a fan?” _

_ “I saw her in Shoelaces when I was 16 and it was literally insane. While I was learning Geometry at some public school she was performing on Broadway! She kind of inspired me to get into music...but then I found out I was a terrible actor and had to change career paths a bit.” _

Scratch that. Adora Grayskull is a super fan.

_ “What’s your favorite role she’s played?” _

_ “Tracey Tanner from Staceys, hands down one of her best performances like—it’s not even up for discussion. And that was after she had to take a year off to re-train her voice. I’d kill for her range, and she does it so effortlessly. Meanwhile, my eye does a weird twitch when I’m singing...I think we all know the song I’m talking about. _

_ “She’s seriously amazing, I wish I could write a song with her. It would be cool to deviate from the stuff I normally do.” _

This time she does drop the carton of almond milk because, apparently—Adora Grayskull is a fan, and she wants to do a song with her?

_ “Well, I hope you have a great time watching kitten’s performance, you’re definitely in for a show now. And good luck with your upcoming tour.” _

Catra ends the video so she can shoot Scorpia a text.

_ Wildcat [cat emoji]:  _

_ I’m speechless??? (10:12 am) _

_ Scorp [scorpion emoji]:  _

_ RIGHT! [crying emoji] (10:12 am) _

_ Wildcat [cat emoji]: _

_ Also, they finally have those chips you like (10:12 am) _

_ Scorp [scorpion emoji]: _

_ This day keeps getting better [three crying emojis] (10:13 am) _

* * *

A couple hours later Catra’s back at her apartment sitting on the couch catching up on one of her Netflix shows with Melog on her stomach when she gets a call from DT. She rolls her eyes but answers after a few rings.

“What?”

“Hello to you too, kitten.” DT scoffs, “you know you should be nice to me I have some news for you. In fact I bet you’ll never guess—“

“Adora Grayskull wants to do a song with me.”

DT splutters. “What? How’d you find out?”

“Scorpia told me this morning. I swear you are literally the worst publicist ever.”

“Love you too babe, now when do you want me to get in contact with the golden girl’s production team? Maybe we can set up a meeting to make this thing happen.”

“Never. I’m not doing a song with her.”

“Why not? She risked a lot saying she was a fan of yours, her reputation—“

Catra snorts. “And what about my reputation? I can’t be affiliated with her, my fans would drag me out by my ears and I’d never perform in this city again.”

“Girl, you’re a Broadway star. You’re not that edgy.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

2

Adora finishes performing her last song just when she gets a cue that Mermista is ready to come on stage. The crowd is fired up so Adora knows that her job is done.

“Thank you, Mystacor!” Adora says before heading backstage and dropping her microphone off with someone who works with the stage crew. She catches a glimpse of blue smoke (Mermista’s signature move) coming out from the pores on the stage before she exits through the back where Bow and Glimmer are parked on the street corner.

“Thanks again for driving me guys.”

Glimmer shakes her head. “I can’t believe you forgot that you’ve never taken the train.”

“I was in the moment!” Adora asks, “how’d you guys even get tickets on such short notice? I thought it was sold out?”

“I told Catra I was in town and asked if she could hook me up with two extra tickets.” Glimmer shrugs.

“You have her number?” Adora exclaims. “Glim if I had Peekablue’s number and didn’t let you know, you would’ve killed me.”

“It was a phase!”

“But the point still remains the same.”

“Again, I didn’t know you were a fan of Catra!” Glimmer laughs. “And it’s not like we’re best friends but we do have a mutually beneficial relationship.”

“How so?”

“I’m a well established actor and Catra might be on Broadway but she has been in some films so it makes sense why she’d want to be on my good side.”

“And what do you get out of being on her good side? Besides free Broadway tickets.”

“Have you ever heard of Entrapta?” Bow asks.

Adora thinks for a moment. “Yeah, she invents all the cool tech they use on movie sets and they just released an article about her branching out into medical devices. She’s a prodigy.”

“She’s Catra’s best friend.” Glimmer corrects.

“Wait,” Adora shakes her head “this seems too Hollywood even for you Glim, just using each other to benefit your own careers...have you ever had a real conversation with her unless you were asking for something?”

Glimmer looks at her through the rear view mirror. “Aren’t you going to ask her to write a song with you when you see her after the show? How is this any different?”

Adora doesn’t speak again for the rest of the ride up to the theatre, instead she takes in all that Mystacor has to offer with its towering buildings decorated in Christmas lights and the busy people at the heart of it all. When they get to the theatre the line is wrapped around the building with fans wearing shirts with Catra’s face on them, they barely bat an eye when they see Adora and her friends.

They step in line with the rest but it moves surprisingly fast.

Bow whistles. “Wow it’s like we’re invisible to them, it’s kind of nice not having people freak out for our pictures though. Maybe we should go to more of Catra’s shows.”

“Let’s see if this one is any good first.” Glimmer huffs.

“It will be.” Adora promises.

The line comes and goes and soon they’re seated at the orchestra section in between a boisterous group of teenagers eager for the show. Adora sits quietly as Bow and Glimmer chat to themselves. It feels like Adora is in the musical herself—her palms are sweaty and for some reason her heart is beating out her chest. And she has no reason to be nervous but here she is, staring up at an empty stage, stomach turning as it threatens to toss up her lunch from earlier. She wasn’t this nervous during her performance so she doesn’t know what this—

The music starts, and what a better way to open up a show than with sharp guitar keys and a thundering bass.

Catra comes out on stage already in character. She all but runs out to the center with the stage light engulfing her, and even as the crowd roars she doesn’t miss a beat—never falters in her step—even as the roar keeps on as she begins the first dialogue for the show.

Catra grins at the audience, it’s a shaky—feeble—thing that makes her look a couple years younger. “Hey...you’re probably wondering why that guy is chasing me or better yet, you’re wondering who I am. That’s a loaded question but I’m Ruby Summer...if you go to Bricktown then yes, I’m  _ that  _ Ruby Summer...but if you don’t go to Bricktown then no, I am not  _ that  _ Ruby Summer.”

The audience laughs, even Glimmer snickers under her breath, but Adora is too transfixed.

Catra digs her hands into the pockets of her jeans and awkwardly backs away. “To be honest I’ve had a pretty bad day...and a bad year...and, well, you know how it goes right? Or maybe you don’t and if not that’s okay too. Actually, let me just start at the beginning.”

Adora doesn’t look away from Catra during the entire night even when the stage light is directed at someone else and she has to strain her eyes to see Catra lingering in the dark.

* * *

Catra finishes removing the rest of her makeup and all that makes her Ruby Summer when Lonnie barges in with Kyle in tow. The understudy for Rogelio, one of the lead roles who plays Catra’s love interest turned psychopath, walks in clutching onto Lonnie’s shoulders with his hands covering his eyes.

“Kyle, I'm decent you don’t have to cover your eyes.”

Lonnie snickers. “He just doesn’t want another Rogelio incident to happen...or maybe he does.”

“I think he does.”

Kyle whines, “guys come on, it’s not funny, I can barely look at him without blushing.”

Catra drops it because she’s too tired for banter. “What did you guys need?”

“Just checking what time you’re coming out to sign playbills.”

“I’m not tonight.”

Lonnie shakes her head. “Why the hell not?”

“I went out every night this week, I’m tired. And Rogelio is out there, they love him.”

“They’re here for you.” Lonnie says, “and you’ll look like a bigger asshole than you already are if you don’t sign Adora’s playbill. Because apparently you inspire her or some shit.”

Catra frowns. “She’s still out there?”

“Like a puppy with its tail between its legs.”

Lonnie smirks. “She couldn’t take her eyes off you during the show you know.”

“I’m the lead and I’m captivating of course she couldn’t look away.”

Lonnie slaps her on the shoulder playfully. “Just sign her playbill so you don’t get dragged in the paper tomorrow.”

Catra begrudgingly grabs her signature ballpoint pen and makes her way down to the stage exit, Rogelio is finishing off a few autographs but when he notices her through the crack he speeds up the pace. He knows how hectic the crowd will get if there are two of the main stars out at the same time.

When he’s done Catra takes a deep breath and steps outside. She flashes her signature smirk just as the cameras start going off.

“Catra! Over here!”

“Can you sign mine!”

“Mine too!”

She signs as many as she can and tries to ensure that no one gets left out by accident. And suddenly everything is moving in slow motion because holy shit Lonnie was right—Adora freaking Grayskull is actually waiting near the back of the line with a playbill clutched in her hand looking very much like a puppy with her tail between her legs. Catra walks over to her and smirks because, like, force of habit.

“Aren’t you a little too old for this?” Catra asks. It’s rude and disrespectful and she doesn’t know how it slipped past her lips and—

Adora laughs, soft like a windchime. “Growing up is overrated.”

“That’s true...I mean, I literally wear tights and sing songs for a living.” They stand there for a few moments, Catra doesn’t know if it’s the flash of a camera or Glimmer clearing her throat that snaps them out of it. “So, you want me to sign your playbill?”

Adora hands it over with a nod. “If you don’t mind.”

Catra contemplates just scribbling her signature in the center of the playbill when she notices there aren’t any other signatures on it, which means Adora has been waiting just for her. It’s late at night so Catra blames her exhaustion on this one. She signs something short and sweet on the playbill right at the center.

She hands the playbill back to the golden girl.

“Thank you.” Adora doesn’t even look at the playbill. There’s a comment, or maybe a question, lingering on her lips—Catra can tell by the way Adora shifts her weight from one foot to the other—but after a while she backs away and leaves with her friends without another word.

Catra shakes it off and goes back to signing.

* * *

“So? How does it feel to have an autograph from the woman who inspired you to get into music?” Glimmer is edging her on from the passenger seat, peeking her tiny head just over the shoulder of her seat so her eyes are only showing.

Adora grins. “You can’t bring me down this time, Glimmer. I feel amazing.”

“Yeah right,” Glimmer laughs “you didn’t even look at the playbill after she signed it. You were just gazing into her beautiful heterochromia eyes and praying to Apollo for your children to have her eyes—“

“No I wasn’t!”

“Yes you were!”

They get a few odd looks when they stop at a red light. Bow ducks as low as he can and hides his face in his elbow. “Can we please have one ride home where you two don’t cause a scene.”

Glimmer gets the last word by muttering under her breath while Adora tries to distract herself from the heat that’s likely staining her face with red. Adora uses the flashlight on her phone so she can see the playbill in better lighting, she almost drops her phone because Catra didn’t leave her signature but instead, in abrasive cursive, it reads:

_ Hey Adora. _

3

“I thought you said she would reach out to me once she found out I wanted a song with her.”

Glimmer groans for the uptenth time and pushes away the script she has been struggling to read ever since Adora sat down next to her on the couch. “I said she probably would.”

“Why didn’t she say anything last night?” Adora gets up and starts pacing. “She knows right?”

“Isn’t this a good thing? Now you don’t have to worry about your reputation being ruined and you can hire a new publicist.”

“I thought you guys said it was every publicist's nightmare.”

“Only if you continue to escalate it.”

Adora sighs. “I still don’t get why she hasn’t reached out.”

“Adora.” Glimmer says with a laugh. “You’re not the only one who has to worry about your reputation, what do you think would happen to Catra if she became associated with you and your fan base? She can’t risk looking soft—“

“She said I’m soft?” Adora frowns.

“What? No, I’m just saying—“

“Give me your phone.”

* * *

Catra cheers, “yes!”

“How are you so good at  _ Trouble _ ?” Scorpia whines.

“Because I’m amazing.”

“Increased probability,” Entrapta supplies.

Catra sticks her tongue out at her. “Don’t be a sore loser Trap.” She starts setting up a new board when she gets a text from Glimmer.

_ Sparkles [star emoji] [crown emoji]: _

_ I’m so sorry… (7:40 pm) _

“What’s wrong Wildcat?”

“Glimmer just sent me a weird ass apology text.”

Entrapt frowns. “Is that the one with the sparkly hair?”

“Yeah,” Catra says “she was at the show last night. I gave her two tickets at the last minute, I owed her since she helped me get that gig on that show a couple months ago.”

Another message comes through.

_ Unknown:  _

_ I heard you think I’m soft (7:45 pm) _

“What is happening…” Catra mutters.

_ Catra: _

_ Who the hell is this? (7:45 pm) _

_ Maybe Adora: _

_ Oh sorry lol it’s Adora Grayskull. I got your number from Glimmer’s phone (7:50 pm) _

“Everything okay?” Scorpia asks.

Catra nods. “Yeah, you guys start without me I’ll be right back.” She sneaks off to her room.

_ Catra:  _

_ Did you need something? (7:52 pm) _

_ Maybe Adora:  _

_ Are you doing anything tonight? (7:59 pm) _

Catra looks back out to the living room where Scorpia and Entrapta are invested in their game of  _ Trouble _ .

_ Catra: _

_ What did you have in mind? (8:00 pm) _

* * *

The location Adora drops sends her to some pizza shop a couple towns out from Mystacor, the place is deserted. It’s just them and a couple middle aged men who are holed up at a four seater sharing two large pizza pies. She spots Adora at the back in some red leather booth waving at her. Catra sits across from her and grabs a menu.

“Hey,” Adora greets her with a smile. “Sorry if this was too far for you but it’s the only place nearby that has some privacy.”

“It wasn’t a far drive, don’t worry.” Catra picks out what she’s going to order in her head before she sets aside the menu so she can give Adora her full attention. “So, why’d you want to see me? Does it have anything to do with that song?”

Adora shakes her head. “No, well yes, sort of...I just wanted to say—you’re amazing. At the show I mean, you were really great.”

Catra nods and simply says “thanks” because she’s heard it all before.

“I know you’ve probably heard this so many times before and you’re annoyed with hearing it again but I don’t know how else to explain it.” Adora brushes away a stray strand.

Catra laughs. “I have but you don’t have to explain, I get it. When I met my favorite Broadway star as a kid I was kind of lost for words.”

Adora nods. “Right? I swear last night was like...I couldn’t stop watching you even when you didn’t have any lines, and when you were off stage it felt like the energy left with you...is that weird?”

“Not at all.” Catra leans back into the leather and looks away mumbling, “your fans probably feel the same when you’re on stage.”

Adora smirks suddenly. “Have you been to one of my shows?”

“Of course not.” Catra scoffs.

“You have.” It’s worth seeing Adora grin like an idiot so Catra chooses not to argue. “I’m surprised. I thought my music was too soft for you.”

Catra frowns. “I wouldn’t describe it as soft, maybe light hearted but definitely not soft.”

Adora deflates. “Sorry, Glimmer said it as a joke but I think I took it too seriously...where I’m from calling someone soft is the worst insult.”

“Where are you from?”

“...you’ve probably never heard of it, some place called the Horde.” Adora’s never told anyone this before.

Catra gasps. “No shit?”

“Have you heard of it?”

“I grew up there.” Catra’s grinning—it’s so raw and bold—and Adora’s never seen her with this expression before. “I lived on Mainstreet at this foster place until I was in high school, when I got the role for  _ Shoelaces  _ I moved to Mystacor and never looked back.”

“I remember,” Adora breathes out. “I just never knew you were only a couple blocks away from me.”

“What street did you live on?”

“Planters Ave…”she hesitates before saying “I lived at Planters orphanage.”

Catra laughs softly. “I guess we have more in common than I thought.”

Adora ducks her head, smiling. “I guess we do.”

They stay at the restaurant until closing and then decide to take a walk around the block so Adora can see some of the highlights of the city. It’s only when it gets too cold to walk the streets of Mystacor that they call it a night and go their separate ways.

4

The next day Adora’s back at her apartment in Bright Moon working on some of the song lists for her upcoming tour in January when Glimmer makes herself at home with Bow close behind. Adora barely looks up from the excel spreadsheet when they  _ casually  _ sit across from her at the kitchen table.

“So?” Glimmer asks.

“What?” Adora doesn’t look up.

“Glimmer said you stole her phone...“

“I did not steal it.”

“You put me in a headlock!”

“Anyway...Glimmer said you  _ borrowed  _ her phone so you could get Catra’s number. What did you say to her?” Bow gasps, “is there gonna be a song?”

“We went out for pizza and—“

Glimmer whips around in a dramatic twirl. “You went on a date!”

“It wasn’t a date, I just wanted to tell her how much I loved the show and how great she was.” Adora smiles, “we actually have a lot in common.”

Bow frowns. “Did you talk about the song?”

“Not really.”

“Then it was a date.”

Adora looks away. “Guys it wasn’t like that.”

“So you just randomly invite her out for pizza, she accepts with no questions asked, and you don’t talk about business but instead you spend the whole night gushing over her. That‘a a fucking date, Adora.” Glimmer looks like she wants to rip her hair out by the time she’s finished ranting.

“You guys are insane. We ate, talked for a bit, and then we went home—separately—nothing romantic occurred.”

Adora’s phone  _ pings  _ with a text.

Bow asks, “who just texted you?”

“My manager.”

“You didn’t even look.”

Adora takes a quick glance and confirms. “It’s them.”

“Your team knows not to bother you when you’re working on anything song related.”

A pause.

“It’s her isn’t it?” Glimmer challenges.

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about.” Adora closes her laptop and gets up and heads to her room. “You guys are acting crazy.”

When she gets behind the closed door of her room she reads the text.

_ Catra [microphone emoji]: _

_ I owe you for yesterday (10:23 am) _

_ Do you like sushi? (10:23 am) _

Adora smiles.

5

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Catra guides Adora up the steps mindful of the ice on the porch saying, “Lonnie’s parties are always on the low. Trust me, I’ve been to a ton and no one has given us trouble.”

“And Lonnie grew up with you in the Horde?”

Catra knocks on the door three times. “Yeah, she was in my foster home with me. This isn’t even a party, more like a hang out with close friends—you’re fine! Knowing her it’ll probably just be us, Kyle and Rogelio. They’re both cool.”

Adora remembers. “They’re in the show with you right? How crazy is it that you all grew up in the same place and all ended up being really successful?”

Catra knocks shoulders with her, grinning. “You know you fall into that category too?”

Adora looks away to hide her blush but she doesn’t think it works because Catra keeps staring at her until the front door opens. It’s Lonnie on the other side, she’s wearing a fitted sweater and nice lounging pants. Lonnie greets Catra with a solid hug when she finds her out on the porch. Lonnie’s hair has gotten longer over the years but it’s still tied back in her classic tail. “You made it.”

“Yeah, and I brought a guest.”

Adora waves, sheepish. “Hi.”

“Interesting,” Lonnie grins despite Catra’s glaring. “Come in before someone sees.” She leads them into her flat and takes them to the patio where the fire pit is roaring. “Usually it’s quiet but there’s a show going on downtown so it’s a little rowdy right now but nothing too crazy. Guys, we have guests.”

Once introductions are over (Kyle makes a fool of himself trying to get an autograph from Adora for his sister, “you don’t even have a sister”) they set up some sticks and marshmallows to make some smores while Lonnie brings out the drinks. Catra plans on getting buzzed tonight so she made sure she and Adora took an Uber.

Adora fits in well enough, she gets lost in a long discussion with Lonnie about workout routines and tells a couple good jokes that land. It’s good to see her relaxed for once.

“Are you drinking Hennessy with your smores?” Catra’s eyes are wide when she finally notices what Adora grabs from the cooler. It’s weird seeing her surprised, based on what Adora’s seen so far she would’ve guessed that nothing got to her.

“...yes?” Adora asks, nervous with all the eyes on her. It’s quiet for a painstakingly long moment and then the group is erupting with cheers and chants.

Lonnie grins. “Yep, she’s definitely from the Horde.”

“One of us!” Kyle cheers, face flushed from the liquor and good company.

“Hell yeah.” Catra looks proud of her and even bumps their shoulders playfully (it warms Adora more than the fire in front of her). “Hennessy goes with everything.” Catra makes a show of taking another sip.

Adora lets loose after that. She starts conversations instead of jumping in to prior ones, she makes light jabs at Kyle like she’s known him forever, and even grabs Lonnie’s old guitar she finds laying around on her way back from the bathroom. It’s one of the best nights Catra’s had in a long time and she knows it has everything to do with listening to Adora try to sing drunk to a Mermista Wave song.

* * *

The same night, hours after Catra and Adora have left to go home, two pictures of them are circulating on the internet. It’s a clear shot of the duo laughing together as Catra holds the door open for Adora to get inside the Uber.

The next picture shows Catra getting in after her.

6

Adora wakes up to thousands of notifications on Instagram from some photo she does not recall posting. She is familiar with the picture, it’s of her and Bow laughing together during one of their old jamming sessions when the album was still a thing in her mind and not something written out on paper. It’s not a huge deal but the caption is questionable.

_ Adora Grayskull [verified check]: Missing you a little bit extra these days [red heart emoji] _

It’s stupid (she just saw Bow days ago) because everyone knows Bow and Glimmer are an item. Almost on cue, Glimmer hits her with a text.

_ Glimmer [purple heart emoji] _

_ Heard you’re trying to steal my man (9:45 am) _

_ I’m not afraid to fight for him (9:45 am) _

_ Adora [sword emoji]: _

_ Lol I’m good. And I didn’t post it, probably the new publicist I hired. One day on the job and I already have to fire her [crying emoji] (9:46 am) _

_ Glimmer [purple heart emoji]: _

_ Firing her might be extreme??? (9:46 am) _

_ Adora [sword emoji]: _

_ No. She didn’t even tell me she was posting this. (9:46 am) _

_ Glimmer [purple heart emoji]: _

_ [gif image of Cersie doing the walk of shame] (9:46 am) _

_ Shame (9:46 am) _

(The picture of her and Bow doesn’t even get half the amount of buzz the one with her and Catra gets)

* * *

Catra is getting out of a meeting with her management team (they may have a new gig lined up for her after she decides to leave  _ Etherian Blues  _ in the near future) when Adora calls her about the picture war everyone’s talking about.

“You’ve seen it then?”

“Yeah.” Catra laughs. “Only your real friends, wait, no. Anyone with eyes has to know there is no romantic chemistry between you and Bow. And anyone who doesn’t live under a rock knows he and Glimmer have been the it couple for years.”

“I know, and you know...which is good. Great actually. I was worried this call was going to be awkward.”

Catra tilts her head. “Why would it be awkward?”

“I was worried you’d think I posted that on purpose.”

“Ah,” Catra nods. “For maintaining your brand and image.”

“Exactly.”

“Did you?”

Adora splutters, “what? No, the publicist I hired as a last minute replacement did. But she’s fired now. She didn’t even double check with me.”

“DT asked if I wanted to do the same thing after they saw the pictures.”

Adora takes a moment to respond. “Are you going to?”

Catra slouches back in her chair and rotates it around so she’s facing the skyscrapers in Mystacor. She smiles at how so much has changed in just a few days. “Nah, there are worse people I could be associated with.”

Catra can’t see her but she knows Adora’s smiling.

* * *

That night when Catra’s getting ready for bed she gets a text from Adora.

_ Adora [brain emoji] [question mark emoji]: _

_ Don’t be mad but I did a thing (11:20 pm) _

_ [link to an Instagram post] (11:20 pm) _

The link sends her to a new post on Adora’s page with her tagged in it. The picture is new to her but she remembers the night clearly, the taste of smores and Hennesy, and the gentle burn from the fire at her knees. Catra’s leaning on Adora’s shoulder whispering something to her, she was tipsy so she hardly remembers what she said but she knows it was probably stupid because Adora’s grinning before the words are even out of Catra’s mouth. The fire makes for great lighting and the sky a wonderful background littered with stars.

_ Adora Grayskull [verified check]: Got a secret, can you keep it?  _ (11,005 likes)

Catra likes it and before she can talk herself out of it she leaves a comment.

_ Catra  _ _ D'riluth _ _ [verified check]: I guess it’s not a secret anymore [embarrassed emoji] [shrug emoji] _

* * *

A call from Scorpia wakes her up in the middle of the night, she plans on answering the phone with more than a little bite because she has to be up in less than 5 hours.

“Are you kidding me?” Scorpia shouts.

Catra flinches, pulls the phone back a little before saying “I swear if this is about the squirrels…”

“The  _ one  _ time I leave for vacation across the world you decide to date Adora Grayskull. Not cool!”

Catra rubs her temple. “Scorpia…”

“You know I love her music! She’s in my top 5!”

“I’m hanging up now because you got your time zones wrong again.”

The line goes quiet. There's a light shuffling on the other end.

“Oh...my bad Wildcat, but we are talking about this once—“

Catra ends the call and shoves her head under her pillow with no remorse.

(She does end up apologizing the next morning and promises to catch Scorpia up once she’s back in town after the Holiday)

7

It happens naturally. Adora is in Mystacor around 7 am talking to some people around town who want to advertise their small businesses during her tour, so she hits Catra up an hour later because why not? She asks if she wants to get breakfast and Catra just drops her address which is how Adora ends up eating a breakfast sandwich (which is delicious) Catra whipped up for her. They talk for a while and then Adora gets a tour of the place which is how she finds the guitar stashed in Catra’s closet. They mess around with some chords, and lyrics, and by 2 pm they have a song.

“You what?” Bow squeaks.

Adora’s lounging on the couch while she waits for Catra to get out of the bathroom. “Catra and I wrote a song. What are you doing right now?”

“Nothing as important as what you’re about to ask me.”

Adora smiles. “Great. Would you and Glimmer like to be in a little music video? I know it’s last minute but—“

“Adora.” Glimmer pops out of nowhere on the screen looking fantic. She says, “I pulled out the camera I use for my auditions overseas and dragged Bow to the car the moment you said a song was involved. We’re on our way.”

“You don’t even know where Catra lives.”

“Don’t freak out.”

“Glimmer, what did you do?”

“I may have you tracked.”

* * *

“Hurry up, Shae!”

“You’re not the one with a bowl of popcorn in her arms.” Shae hears the familiar melody Adora Grayskull leaked early this afternoon with the countdown for her surprise music video. She shuffles up the stairs quicker paying no mind to the risk of her socks slipping against the wood. “You better not start it without me!”

“Hurry then!”

“I’m here.” Shae jumps on the bed beside her annoying older sister, Ella, who’s home from college on Holiday. She puts the bowl of popcorn between them and then rubs her hands together in anticipation. “This is going to be so good.”

“Yeah.” Ella eats some popcorn and makes a weird face. “This isn’t extra butter! Shae, I swear, if you ruin this for me—“

“Just play it.”

Ella takes a breath. She puts the video in fullscreen and presses play.

“Catra D’riluth and Adora Grayskull have a song together...if this isn’t our year…”

* * *

_ Promise the Music Video by Adora Grayskull (feat. Catra D’riluth): _

_ A laugh, rich and raspy, is heard right before the camera panes in on Catra and Adora chatting on the couch in a modern style living room with sleek glass windows showing off the night view in what appears to be some big city. They’re sitting on opposite ends with their legs crossed facing each other. Adora’s dressed in a cute oversized hoodie with some fitted blue jeans, signature ponytail in place, while Catra is draped in a blue button up with the first two undone. _

_ Catra bats away a bundle of her hair until it’s slick back and out of the way. “It’s just crazy how we grew up in the same place and just never met each other until now. And I’ve crossed your neighborhood so many times. We probably saw each other and never realized it.” _

_ “No way. You were like, my hero back then so I would’ve noticed you.” _

_ The camera turns. Glimmer Moon is on the other end smiling like a fool. “Sorry about these two but apparently they forgot they’re supposed to be talking about the song, and the inspiration for it, instead of Adora just gushing over her favorite star.” Glimmer turns the camera back to them. “Proceed.” _

_ “Do we have time to cut her out?” Catra asks. _

_ The camera panes to Bow who is sitting at the kitchen table. “It’s a last minute project so…” He twirls his finger and Glimmer points the camera back in the right direction. _

_ “I feel like I’m always saying this but a lot of my work kind of goes back to my album.” Adora says. “You’ve seen my interview with DT so you know my album was just about my music saving me and getting me out of some of the dark days. Music is a universal language and it can bring people together if the right message is spread. Like, you inspired me when I was a kid, giving me the drive to pursue this career, and now here we are a few years later working together on this song.” _

_ Catra nods. “And it’s funny because I wasn’t planning on doing a song with you—we literally just wrote this thing earlier today but it feels right. And I think it’s kind of a testament to our journey up until this point. It’s about two kids, both using music as a way to get out, who are brought together by the same love.” _

_ “Leading to a new beginning.” _

_ “Exactly. It’s simple, the message of this song, but it’s also powerful. And I think doing it without our usual buzz, making it free to the public, helps solidify our bond. We don’t care about ratings, or how it’ll make us look, not with this song because it’s just for us and the fact that we’re even sharing it is a blessing to our fans.” _

_ Glimmer says, “I love that concept. There are so many projects people are working on, things we don’t even know about, but they keep it to themselves because it’s not ready yet or it’s too personal. And I do the same, I have some acting tapes I’ll never release because it’s more about my own journey...but we don’t think about what our art does for our fans. Bow might have a script he’s not willing to release and it could really help someone get out of a rough situation.” _

_ Catra nods. “But you have to be conscious about yourself as well. Like, okay, this might help a lot of people if I release this but how is it helping me and my journey? I think it’s important to keep that balance between what we share with the world because our needs are important too.” _

_ There’s a moment of silence that’s broken by Bow whistling from the side. “Hammer to nail.” He says. _

_ “What?” Catra laughs nervously, her eyes darting around the room to see what’s up. _

_ Adora shakes her head. She looks a little overwhelmed but keeps it together well. “...can I hug you?” _

_ “Sure?” Catra chuckles. _

_ Adora clings to Catra and buries her face into her neck so she’s hidden from the camera. Glimmer gets the message. The melody of the song comes in while they’re still hugging but switches to the flashing view of the city after dark, the perspective of someone looking out the window of a car, as the song begins. _

* * *

“Ella! Why’d you pause it!”

Ella dabs at her wet eyes with the back of her sleeve. “Because your girl is emotional…”

“Ella…”

“This is a sign, Shae. 2021 will be our year!”

8

“Don’t you have a lot of work to do for your tour?”

Adora shakes her head. “Self care is important.”

Catra isn’t complaining. After the video last night Adora was emotionally drained and stayed at her place while Bow and Glimmer went back to their place in Bright Moon. Adora’s always working herself into the ground, Catra hasn’t known her long but she can tell, so it’s nice to see her relaxed on the couch with her hair out of that damn ponytail. Catra puts a bowl of snacks out on the table and gears up Netflix to fill the void.

Adora clears her throat. “Sorry if things got a little weird during recording.”

“What do you mean?” Catra looks away from the screen so she can try reading Adora but for once she’s not giving anything away.

Adora looks down at her lap. “When I trapped you in that hug...it was because you were talking about not sacrificing so much for the world to the point where you don’t take your own wants into consideration. I’ve had trouble with it in the past...I still do.”

Catra doesn’t interrupt even as Adora pauses to take a deep breath.

“I work too hard, I’m always on the road, I think this is the longest time I’ve stayed in one place for long...I don’t even remember what my apartment looks like. It’s not even home, it’s just a place to put my stuff.”

Catra takes her hand. “Adora. What are you trying to say?”

Adora rips her hand away and jumps up. Her hair falls out of place, some jerking over into her eyes while she pushes the rest back in a futile attempt to look like she’s in control. “I’m not the golden girl, or America’s sweetheart, I’m broken…”

“Yeah? Well, lucky for you, I know what it’s like to be broken glass.”

Adora shakes her head, eyes red. “I won’t always be in Mystacor…”

“I didn’t plan on staying here forever. My team is arranging casting interviews for a movie, it’ll likely be filmed in Bright Moon because where the hell else are they going to make one?”

“I’m going on tour in January.”

Catra stands up, she steps forward until the back of Adora’s knees bump into the table. She reaches up to brush away some of the strands so she can see her face clearly when she says, “I’m patient.”

Adora laughs, it’s weak, nothing more but a croak. It’s everything. “No you’re not.”

“I’m not. But I can be for you.” Catra says, “and I can give my understudy some nights so I can visit you in whatever state you’re in. And when I decide to leave the show or when your tour is over, whatever comes first, we’ll combine our schedules so we’re in the same place.”

Adora latches onto the hands cupping her face. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to resent me—“

“Adora. I got up at 8 am to make you breakfast, if I don’t resent you for that then I sure as hell won’t resent you for this.” Catra bumps their foreheads together. “I’m all in.”

Adora throws her arms around her and doesn’t let go until Melog comes in a while later, pawing at their pants leg, demanding food.

The rest belongs to them.

9

_ Netossa [plug emoji]: _

_ Hey girl, you ready for me to link you in? (11:55 am) _

_ Catra [cat emoji]: _

_ Yeah ready when you are (11:55 am) _

_ Netossa [plug emoji]: _

_ Cool, and thanks again for doing this (11:56 am) _

_ But before you come on, is there anything that’s off limits? Full disclosure, everyone wants to know about you and Adora. (11:56 am) _

_ Catra [cat emoji]: _

_ She’s fine with me talking about it and so am I. Nothing to worry about. (11:58 am) _

_ Netossa [plug emoji]: _

_ [heart emoji] (11:58 am) _

* * *

Catra steps out onto her patio and sets her phone up where she can sit on the outside furniture. Netossa basically took her in as one of her young when Catra first stepped into fame and in some ways she sees her as a mentor, so Catra takes some time to do an interview. Netossa usually posts them on her Youtube channel but because their schedules are not aligned right now (Netossa is in France with her lovely wife at the moment) and so they decided to do a quick meet and greet on Instagram Live. The first few questions are easy enough; Netossa asks about the show, what her plans are after it’s over, if she’s branching out to acting on the big screen again, the basic stuff. When she feels like Catra’s warmed up she goes out into the deep end.

“So...Adora Grayskull.”

Hearts and comments start blasting in the chat.

Netossa smiles. “Everyone knows about the picture war between you and Adora and then Adora and Bow which you won by the way, as well as the picture taken of you and Adora hanging out in Mystacor. But it’s all speculation. The music video helped clear some things up, amazing by the way. I love the song, it’s always on repeat in my car.”

“Thanks.” Catra smirks.

“And there obviously is a connection there. But neither of you have spoken out on it, just a few teasers here and there, so I’m just gonna ask.” Netossa pauses for dramatic affect. “What. Is up with you and Adora?”

Catra has to try very hard not to look back into the living where Adora’s waiting for her to finish the interview so they can go out for an early lunch. They spoke a lot more after their moment last night and once Catra assured Adora they could make this work...the rest is history.

“We’re doing this thing called, dating? I think.”

Netossa cheers. She spins around in her chair to shout, “you owe me twenty bucks, babe!”

“Bets? Really?”

“Are you surprised?”

“No, I am not.”

10

On the day before Christmas Eve Catra and Adora take a break from the excitement of the city and head back to the place where it all started. It’s an emotional journey for Adora because she hasn’t been to the Horde since she left with her guitar and writing journal but Catra’s with her every step of the way. They drive by their old orphanages on the way up to Catra’s apartment.

“I can’t believe you have an apartment here.” Adora says, slipping her shoes off at the door. The place is much smaller than the flat Catra has back in Mystacor but there’s something warm and homey about it. Adora traces the white walls in passing and takes it all in.

Catra dumps their suitcases with a huff. “It’s a nice place to get away. Mystacor is so loud sometimes.”

Adora’s phone goes off with a facetime request. She rolls her eyes playfully before she answers. “Guys...I’ve only been gone for five hours.”

“We missed you—“

Bow interrupts. “She killed your fish, Adora. What store did you get it from so we can get you a new one.”

“You killed Milo!”

“Bow!”

“It’s an exotic fish, Glimmer, there’s no way we were going to find a replacement during the Holiday.”

Adora pouts. “Milo can’t be replaced.”

There’s a pause that lasts far too long.

“...no.”

“Let’s just say, Milo is more like...Milo the third.”

Catra pries the phone from Adora because it’s almost Christmas and she will not let these idiots ruin her night with her idiot. “Anyway, we got here safe so you guys don’t have to worry about her. I’ve got her.”

Bow smiles. “We know. But we were checking in on you too.”

“Oh.” Catra blinks. “I’m good too.”

Glimmer grins. “Great. We’ll let you guys go, we actually only wanted to tell you about Milo because Bow was wracked with guilt.”

“You’re the one who was cr—“

“So enjoy the Holiday guys! Oh, and you both better be back for my New Years party.”

“We will, Sparkles.”

They say their goodbyes and soon the peace is back. Catra sets up Netflix because what else is there to do with all that snow outside while Adora opens a bag of chips for them to share. Catra settles on  _ Blacklist  _ (they’re big fans of action) and sets the remote down, her free arms wraps around Adora’s shoulder so she can pull her in close.

“This is nice,” Adora mumbles.

“Yeah...next year we can spend Christmas with Bow and Glimmer if you want.”

Adora shushes her. “Stop. This is perfect.”

“Yeah?” Catra blushes.

Adora nods. “Of course. I never get this warm unless I’m with you. It feels like...I can’t explain it but, I think it means I’m home.”

It’s funny how life works, how a couple of kids who have never had a home finds one in each other.

“You’re my home too.” Catra confesses.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Adora kisses her deep into the night, she doesn’t even stop when Melog manages to slap the bag of chips to the ground; they do, however, stop when Melog gets stuck in the bag, ruining the moment by hissing loudly and clawing up the plastic from the inside out.


End file.
